Electronics have been incorporated into many portable devices such as computers, mobile phones, tracking systems, scanners, etc. One drawback to portable devices is the need to include the power supply with the device. Portable devices typically use batteries as power supplies. Batteries must have sufficient capacity to power the device for at least the length of time the device is in use. Sufficient battery capacity can result in a power supply that is quite heavy and/or large compared to the rest of the device. Accordingly, smaller and lighter batteries (i.e., power supplies) with sufficient energy storage are desired. Other energy storage devices, such as supercapacitors, and energy conversion devices, such as photovoltaics and fuel cells, are alternatives to batteries for use as power supplies in portable electronics and non-portable electrical applications.
One type of an energy-storage device is a solid-state, thin-film microbattery. Examples of thin-film batteries are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,765; 5,338,625; 5,445,906; 5,512,147; 5,561,004; 5,567,210; 5,569,520; 5,597,660; 5,612,152; 5,654,084; and 5,705,293. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,625 describes a thin-film battery, especially a thin-film microbattery, and a method for making same having application as a backup or first integrated power source for electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,906 describes a method and system for manufacturing a thin-film battery structure formed with the method that utilizes a plurality of deposition stations at which thin battery component films are built up in sequence upon a web-like substrate as the substrate is automatically moved through the stations.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0147877 describes a thin-film battery such as one that includes lithium or lithium compounds connected to an electronic circuit. An environmental barrier is deposited as alternating layers, at least one of the layers providing a smoothing, planarizing, and/or leveling physical-configuration function, and at least one other layer providing a diffusion-barrier function.
However, due at least in part to the relatively small size, such storage devices may not be able to provide adequate power for an associated electronic device. Of course multiple batteries may be connected in series or parallel, depending on the voltage and current requirements of a device, to increase power output over just a single battery. Such configurations, though, require multiple batteries and space in a small, portable device once again becomes an issue. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for devices and methods that facilitate provision of power supplies in small devices.